


Perfect Night For Wishes

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan hasn’t been nervous for a date in nearly 10 years. But now that Phil suddenly wants to go out for Valentine’s Day, he finds himself nervous for their date.





	Perfect Night For Wishes

It’s been a really long since Dan has been nervous for a date. In fact, it’s been almost 10 years since Dan has been nervous for a date. But tonight, he feels nervous and he’s not sure why.

It’s Valentine’s Day and Phil was the one that suggested that they should do something special this year but Dan didn’t know why. He didn’t question it though when a few days later, Phil told Dan that he had made them reservations at a nice restaurant in London just down from their flat.

But now, he’s questioning it. For the last nine years, he and Phil would just stay in their flat, have a nice dinner, watch a movie, and then finish the night by having sex and sharing in the love for each other. He didn’t see why this year had to be any different, but yet, here he was, stood in their ensuite bathroom and trying to tame his curls that wanted to be unruly.

Phil had told him that the dress attire for the restaurant was formal so Dan had dressed in a nice black and white striped button down and a pair of black slacks that he only wore for business meetings.

He hadn’t even seen Phil yet. He’s not even sure if he knows what he’s doing or where he is in their flat. Dan had retreated back to their room around 3pm to begin getting ready so Phil wouldn’t panic about not making their reservation time.

Dan worked on putting the last curl in place before he smoothed out his shirt and felt dressed and ready enough to go and try and find Phil. On the way out, he picked up his nice jacket that he’d laid on the bed and slipped on his shoes.

Walking out of the bedroom, he saw Phil pacing back and forth in the hallway, his blazer laying tight against his body and his pants tailored near perfectly. Dan has never seen Phil look so fit in their time of being together.

“Where did you get your outfit?” Dan asks and Phil jumps.

Spinning on his heels, Phil turns and Dan flashes a smile at him. Phil seems nervous and jittery, his hands shaking and his face flushed. “Louise helped me pick it out for our date.”

Dan looked him up and down. “You look amazing.”

Phil let out a breath and his shoulders visibly dropped and his face relaxed. “So do you.”

Dan walked up to him and slowly put his arms around Phil’s neck, feeling Phil’s hands find their natural way to his hips. He leaned in slowly and pressed a kiss to Phil’s lips, feeling Phil relax even more from it. Dan pulled back and smirked at him before asking, “Ready to go?”

They got to the restaurant a few minutes before their reservation time but the hostess was able to still seat them despite that at their table. Sitting down, Dan noticed that there was a bottle of Champagne in a bucket on the end of the table with two glasses next to it.

“Champagne?” Dan asks with a chuckle. “You’re serious about our date tonight, aren’t you? Gonna buy me another 2,000 pound meal?”

Phil blushed and sat down across from him. “I wanted it to be special.”

Dan adjusted his napkin on his lap and moved his silverware to the left side before he looked up and smiled at Phil. “It’s already special because it’s you.”

The waiter came over a few minutes later and offered them some water, pouring it into glasses for them. The waiter also opened and poured some of the Champagne for them before giving them a few minutes to look over the order.

“What are you thinking of getting?” Dan asks, folding the menu to look at the other side which was all of the steaks and meats that were being offered.

Phil looked up and then looked back down. “I was thinking maybe one of the pasta dishes. Maybe the spaghetti carbonara.”

“That sounds good.” Dan says, remembering how he had read the description for that just a few moments before. “I’m thinking of just getting the chicken marsala.”

“You can get whatever you want.”

Dan quickly looks up and narrows his eyes at Phil. He was acting weird. Of course Dan was going to get what he wanted to. They shared a bank account so it didn’t matter. “Are you okay?”

Phil nods quickly, far too quickly, and sets down his menu. “Do you like the champagne?”

Dan looks at his untouched glass and slowly picks it up, taking a sip before setting it back down. It tasted like champagne should taste. Sparkling, even a little refreshing, and light. “Yeah? It tastes fine.”

“Oh good!”

The waiter comes over and Dan orders first and then Phil orders after and then the waiter takes their menus and they wait. Phil doesn’t look as on edge now as he did before and they continue sipping at their champagne and enjoying their wait.

The food comes out faster than Dan was expecting and they both indulge in what they’re eating. Dan even reaches over and takes a little bit of Phil’s food to try as well and Phil takes a piece of his chicken too.

They finish their food and their champagne and the waiter comes over asking if they want dessert but Dan’s actually really full and so he declines. Phil declines as well and they get the bill.

Phil pays the waiter using their shared card and then they stand up to leave. Dan slips his jacket on and Phil slips his blazer back on. They maneuver their way through the mass crowds of couples at the restaurant to the exit and once onto the street, Dan sees his beautiful the night sky looks above them.

“Can we head over to the park for a little bit?” Phil asks suddenly, his hand intertwined with Dan’s despite them being out in the open. “I want to enjoy the evening a little bit longer. This is the first time we’ve went out for Valentine’s Day in a long time.”

Dan nods and then take a sharp left towards the small park near their flat that Dan sometimes did his jogging around. It was quiet and quant, often people didn’t come here.

They followed the paths and ended up in the middle of the park, near the water fountain in the middle that was surrounded by benches. But no one else was around. It was just them.

Dan can feel Phil tugging him towards the fountain so he follows and he finds himself standing next to it as Phil removes his hand from Dan’s and then places his arm around Dan’s waist.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Dan nods and turns to Phil, smiling at him. “It’s one of the best nights this year.”

“So it’s a perfect night, right?”

Dan furrowed his brow and stood back a little from Phil, looking at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, how about you make a wish in the fountain! It’s a perfect night, so maybe your wish will come true?”

Dan opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He fished in his coat pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening the billfold and reaching around until he found a 10p coin. He pulled it out and gave Phil one last look before he closed his eyes.

What did he want to wish for? He already had everything he already could have wished for in his life.

He let’s go of the coin and hears it splash gently into the fountain and trickle down to the bottom with all of the other coins and wishes. He opens his eyes and turns to look at Phil but quickly, he notices Phil isn’t stood there.

Dumbfounded, he turns a little bit but then his eyes catch on something and he follows it.

Kneeling on one knee by the side of the fountain is Phil, holding out a black velvet box with a glimmering band sticking out. He doesn’t have time to process what’s actually happening until Phil says, “Will you marry me?”

Dan nods quickly and feels tears prick the corner of his eyes. “Yes!”

Phil stands up quickly and wraps his arms around Dan and picks him up off the ground and spins him. Dan holds Phil tight as he laughs in disbelief as a few tears escape down his cheeks.

He pulls back and Phil is holding the ring between his fingers. Dan places his left hand out and Phil slips the ring onto his finger. It’s a little too big but he can worry about the sizing later.

He leans down and kisses Phil, placing his hands on the sides of Phil’s face. When he pulls back, he sees Phil is crying too. “Is this why you wanted to do something special for Valentine’s Day?”

Phil nods. “I was so damn nervous you were going to say no.” He admits. “I’ve been thinking about this for a solid month now because I was terrified you were gonna say no.”

“Why would I have said no?” Dan asks, looking down at the simple silver band on his left hand.

Phil shrugs. “My mind kept telling me you would.”

“I love you.” Dan says, leaning in again to kiss Phil again.

“I love you too.” Phil says against Dan’s lips. “I love you more than I can even describe.”

They leave the park not long after, and find their way back to their flat. Before they can properly celebrate the evening, Phil stops Dan mid kiss on their bed and asks, “Did your wish come true?”

Dan scoffs. “I didn’t even wish for anything.”

Phil cocks his eyebrow. “And why’s that?”

“Because I’ve already gotten everything that I could have wished for.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider going onto my Tumblr which is now @yiffandquiff and reblog this post! Also don’t forget to leave a comment and some kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
